24  Hour Countdown
by zzTroublesomezz
Summary: They were at the park, it was a normal day...until they walked home.  Their lives went down hill, now she's asleep with the life monitor slowing down.  ShikaIno slight NejiTen character death R&R please


Alright. Another ShikaIno fic. I wanted to do something different so right now they ain't ninjas. There just normal kids going out with friends. Hope you enjoy!

Warning- :'( character death.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not and never will own Naruto.

* * *

She had blond hair, striking blue eyes. A thin figure, beautiful smile (when she felt like showing it). She had a nice taste in clothes, dressing usually in a purple top with the same matching shorts. She was active in the community. She was from the Yamanaka family. Above all she was the missing angel from heaven.

**24 hours ago** Ino and I sat on the stairs that led up to my house, waiting for Neji and Tenten so we could go out and hang out like we had planned.

I've known Ino since we were little, she was an awesome chick. She was laughing pretty hard at something I said, she sighed and leaned on my shoulder. She smiled looking up at the clouds. Finally Neji and Tenten walked up, Ino jumped up and ran for Tenten, they both ran up ahead. I walked more slowly toward Neji, he had some round thing in his hands and my first reaction was 'o joy' (sarcasm). We finally got to the park were we were supposed to eat, instead we were playing some game with a black and white ball.

**21 hours ago** Ino tackled me into the ground laughing when she got the ball passing it to Tenten. Neji grabbed her and let her drop slowly to the ground. Ino ran after the ball as I ran after her.

**19 hours ago** we sat on the hill eating chips and laughing. We lay back to watch the clouds, my favourite thing to on days like that. I found Ino's head on my elbows he smiled and I lay still not wanting the moment to end.

**18 hours ago** we were walking back home when we bumped into a crowd of kids we didn't get along with. The big guy with orange hair that really didn't cover his head threw a punch at Ino landing it hard on her arm, it started. I punched back, the dude with the silver hair who looked like he had two heads caught my hair flipping me to the ground. Jamie stumbled and I called her name…

**POV CHANGE (INO)**

**24 hours ago** I sat on the steps that lead up to Shikamaru's house. I have known this guy for my whole life, and he's become my secret crush. He said something sarcastic about our friends Neji and Tenten always being late, it made me laugh. I sighed and leaned against his shoulder unconsciously and looked up at the clouds. Neji and Tenten finally arrived and I jumped up running toward Tenten, there was something I need to ask her. I looked back to see Shikamaru walk up a little more slowly then I hand. We finally got to the park, and just started fooling around.

**21 hours ago** I tackled Shikamaru to ground, it took me by surprise. I laughed anyway throwing the ball to Tenten, Neji pretty much picked her up and dropped her gently making the ball roll away. I ran after it, my blond hair getting in my way.

**19 hours ago** we sat on the top of the hill eat chips and laughing. I lay back to watch the clouds like Shikamaru and I always did on days like this. I put my head on Shikamaru's elbow, like I had done when we were only 5. I smiled at the memory of me putting my head on his elbow, him looking at me like I was some crazy blond 5 year old. He shook me off and I pouted. This time was different, this time Shikamaru didn't move.

**18 hours ago** my life took a crash landing, head on. We were walking home when we bumped into the group of kids we didn't get along with. The girl that always wore the stupid head band that let her long redish orange hair stick out said something to the dude who had hair like Shikamaru, but wasn't even close to being as cute. I sent her a glare and when we walked by I accidentally bump the big guy, obviously he thought I did it on purpose cause he turned and threw a punch which hit me in the arm and left me stunned. Shikamaru jumped in and threw a punch but the guy with the silver hair and really he looked like he had two heads flipped him over, I stumbled ad I heard my name being called softly.

**POV CHANGE (SHIKAMARU)**

Tenten grabbed Ino before she hit the ground, Tenten got hit in the back by the chick with the odd redish orange hair. Neji Caught both the girls before they hit the ground. I got up and threw another punch at the big guy hitting him in the stomach, it kinda felt like jello. Pst what a huge mistake that was, the guy kick me in the…weak spot and I hit the ground. I heard a scream looking up I Ino hit the unforgiving cement with a thud. Tenten rushed to her side. Neji took a hit on the cheek. There was a car honk and the group of odd kids took off running. I struggled to sit up as a lady in a black dress that had a white trimming, and black hair jumped out of her car.

"C'mon kids, will get you to the hospital." The lady looked alarmed. We got into her care, Ino was out cold and Tenten was crying as Neji drifted in and out of consciousness. I took Ino's hand in mine not wanting to let go.

**14 hours ago** I woke up with a small bandage around my arm. I was seated on the chair with Tenten, tears stained her cheeks.

"Tenten whats going on?" I asked. She looked at me her normally warm brown eyes were so much dimmed they looked dead.

"Neji and Ino haven't woken up yet." She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying. I jumped up too quickly and cringed at the fast movement. I ran into Ino's room that Tenten had given me. I stepped in and there she was lying lifelessly on the bed her arms had needled and machines hooked up to them, but the thing that caught my eye was the black life monitor sitting by her bedside beeping a tad slower then it should've been. I walked over to her bed slowly and peered down at her pale face. Those stunning blue eyes of hers were shut, there was no shiny smile pasted on her face, her silky blonde hair had lost its normal shine and was now draped over her shoulder in tangles. I saw a scratch on her arm, probably from the fall. She had bandage on her wrist. I touched her cold cheek letting a single tear drop.

_**If I was stronger, if I wasn't afraid, I could've saved her**_.

"C'mon Ino Yamanaka you'll make it through, and when you do…" I stopped there trying to think of something she'd love to do. "When you do, you can decide." I smiled. I swear I could've spotted a smile creep onto her face but it must've been my eyes.

**12 hours ago** Tenten and I brought an awake Neji a bowl of soup. I'd never seen her so happy, yet so sad. The whole time Tenten was right by his side his arm hooked around hers as he kept a straight face. I left the two knowing they needed there alone time. I popped into Ino's room. she was still a stone, the life monitor was beeping at a slower pace now. I shook my head not wanting to see her like this.

**9 hours ago** Tenten and I finally ate something and chatted. Tenten explained that Ino had taken a strong hit to the head, the stomach and the rib cage. This is why she's knocked out cold. I watched her tired brown eyes close as she drifted off to sleep.

--

_I walked the lonely hall way of the hospital stopping one last time at Ino's room before her parents came. I swear I almost jumped with excitement as I saw her sitting up in her bed._

_"Ino!" I said softly she to me saying my name as a sob. I walked quickly to her bed looking her straight in the face not sure of what to do next. What hit me fist was her striking blue eyes were dead, it seemed like she was looking right through me. She blinked and a pout was put on her face, it was like she knew what the future held, and it wasn't going to be pretty,_

_"I'm glad you're awake." I said a little shaky she nodded and whispered three words I swear I would never think she'd ever say._

_"I love you." She fell back and I woke up stunned._

--

"It was only a dream?" I said to myself. It had seemed so real. I knew the conversation was real, but everything else… I must be losing it. I walked to Ino's room. her parents were there. Mr. Yamanaka had a strong hold on Mrs. Yamanka's shoulder as she sobbed over her unconscious daughter.

**5 hours ago** after many people visiting, me having a little more to eat and talking to Neji (which was very odd) I fell asleep.

**2 hours ago** I woke up and saw Chouji coming out of Ino's room, obviously he'd come to visit. He saw me awake and walked over. Us three were pretty close friends and I knew he'd be coming to visit. We sat and talked for a while until he left.

**1 hour ago** I walked around for a while after Chouji left, just thinking about what I was going to do next. It was midnight and I knew my parents were still working and probably didn't even know I was in the hospital. I walked past a doctor who was dressed oddly, she had a grey shirt and a green jacket on top with blue pants. Pst people are dressing weirder these days. I stepped into Ino's room half expecting her to sit up, she wasn't though. I pulled up a chair looking at her thinking hard 'bout my dream.

**30 minutes ago** I took Ino's hand in mine and held it, thinking of the words I need to say, before it was too late.

**15 minutes ago** I opened my mouth to speak.

"Ino Yamanaka, we've been friends for such a long time , I could trust you with anything and everything, unless it was something really big in which case you would go tell Sakura." I sighed hoping she was listening I continued. "My best friend for like ever, I love you. More then a friend I love you." I stopped as the life monitor started to beep faster.

**10 minutes ago** the life monitor was outta control and then it slowed so quickly

**5 Minutes ago** the nurse I'd seen before ran in and I all I saw was blond for a moment. Soon everyone filled the room, they all had hopeful eyes, yet they all knew her fate.

**3 minutes ago**

Beep…beep….beep…..beep……

**2 minutes ago** the beeping slowly very slowly calmed down, until it stopped completely. Mrs. Yamanake cried like there was no tomorrow. Tenten lowered her head at the loss of a good friend. As everyone stood quietly Sakura burst into the room, her pink hair a mess.

"I came as soon as I could." He was breathing heavily as she approached the bed, she took one look at the dead blond and started to cry. They all left the room and I followed very slowly.

**1 minute ago** I stopped and turned a last time to see a glowing light instead of Ino.

**30 seconds ago** that light floated so it was standing in front of me. I saw blonde hair blue eyes white dress and magnificent pure white angel wings.

"Shikamaru Nara, thank you for everything." The gorgeous lady said as she placed her hand sin mine and kissed me on the cheek

**5 second ago** I stood stunned as the angle of Ino disappeared. I smiled and walked out of the room.

Now heaven can take down the missing sigh, their angle had been found.

* * *

Ya I know it's a little screwed up, but I like it, hope you liked it too!

Thank you for reading, please leave a comment!!

-Jessie


End file.
